The New Girl
by curlyhair343
Summary: The New Girl Cassandra has a crush on Sara, what will Sara think when she finds outs? A BRAND NEW CHAPTER 2! ALL CHANGED SO ITS MUCH BETTER
1. Chapter 1

The New girl walked into the CSI HQ and was getting looks from all the guys. Having naturally perfect blonde hair and stunning bright blue eyes, any guy would have been lucky to have her. She was beautiful and she knew it.

"Hi can you show me Mr. Grissom's Office?" the new girl asked the receptionist.

"Um…yah…he's right down there," the nervous young man said

"Thanks" she said while walking away, she flipped her hair because she new it would kill him.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Hi I'm Cassandra" the new girl said, "You called, said I got the job. Mr. Grissom I was never expecting you to call, and when you did I was amazed it was like "Wow he called" ya know and then…"

"Cassandra please stop" Grissom said cutting her off from her babbling.

"Oh, sorry was I babbling? I kind of do that when I get nervous," she said shyly.

"Uh yes, please sit"

Cassandra finally looked around, getting acquainted with where she was. She changed her mind about wanting to know where she was after finding the fetal pig.

"So…Cassandra" Grissom said reading her file, "Everything looks to be in order, so you will train with Sara Sidle, she is a CSI level 3, do not give her any trouble…but if she gives you any well come to me."

"Uh-uh got it, so who is going to show me around this place?"

"Warrick!" Grissom said as Warrick Brown walked pass the door

"Yeah Gris?" he said while poking his head just inside the doorframe.

"This is Cassandra the new CSI, will you please show her around then take her to meet Sara"

"Yeah, no problem, hi I'm Warrick Brown if you follow me we can get started."

_My god if I wasn't married I would go after her_, Warrick thought.

"Over there is the layout room, we use it to well layout evidence and such, this is Catharine's office, I wouldn't go in there, this is the locker room, I hope you know what that is for, over here is the…"

"Greg!" Sara yelled interrupting Warrick "I know that this is temporary you working back at the DNA lab but that does not mean you get to slack off where are my results?"

"That would be you mentor…Sara Sidle:" Warrick said with a huge grin on his face

_This is going to get interesting_, he thought


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I was not going to continue but so many people like it that guess what I AM!

"Sara" Warrick called to her "This is Cassandra, you are going to be her mentor."

"What, I have to a mentor to two people! Whatever. Hi I'm Sara nice to meet you but I got to go."

"Can I come with you?" Cassandra asked hopeful.

"What yah."

As the two girls were walking away Greg poked his head outside

"Wow is she hot or what!" Greg said

"Greg aren't you with Sara?" Warrick asked.

"Yah so, that doesn't mean I cant look at other women, as Sara says…Look all you want, but you act on it and you can never have kids again, yup those were her exact words."

"I'm glad you two have such a um, how do I put this, strong relationship." Warrick said walking away.

"Whatever" Greg said talking to no one in particular.

* * *

"So Sara, I'm so glad that you are my mentor, I'm really excited to be here, I was so surprised when the lab called…." 

"Ok Cassandra if this is going to work you is going to have to stop that."

"Stop what?" Cassandra asked innocently

"Babbling"

"Oh right."

"Ok Cassandra, you want to help me in that layout room?" Sara asked hopeful, she didn't really want to be in there all by herself, plus Sara like Cassandra a little, she grows on you.

"I would love to."

Most people wouldn't look at a beautiful blonde girl with ice blue eyes and think lesbian; most would think, "Man she's hot!" Except Cassandra was a lesbian, and proud of it, she just didn't want to flaunt it the first day at work.

"Great, Ok so here is the deal, we are going through garbage, I know not fun, and we might smell a little after, but it's worth it. It's the gratifying feeling after we catch the bad guy that's worth it."

"Great so lets get to work." Cassandra said eagerly

The pair worked at a fast pace, going through the contents of the garbage can. There was no talking, just hands flying in every direction sorting and searching.

"So Sara how long have you been a CSI," Cassandra said breaking the silence.

"Um here about five years or so."

"That's cool. So do you have anyone special in your life?" she asked hoping that the answer was no.

"Yes, you know that lab rat Greg, we have been dating for about six months now. What about you, do you have a certain guy in your life?"

"Um, not exactly."

"So your gay right, because I thought so. It's just back up in San Francisco I had a girlfriend, and my gaydar is great. By the way you tell anyone I had a girlfriend and you will not have a nice time with me"

"Oh wow this is awkward. Yes I'm gay but please don't spread it around. I mean I'm proud of who I am but its my first day and everything."

"I totally understand. It's just kind of weird. I mean I've seen the way all the guys look at you around here…"

"I know I just have to flip my long blonde hair and bat my eyelashes over my eyes and men are like putty in my hands. But that's not what I want, would you mind if we talked about this later."

"Yah, um do you want to go for drinks after shift, there is a great place nearby, um I'll pick you up after shift."

"What! Sure I would love to."

A/N Since you all want it I will continue. So until then!


End file.
